


Office Tryst

by Discessio



Series: Extracts from Long Road to Peace [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discessio/pseuds/Discessio
Summary: An extract from Long Road to Peace but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Extracts from Long Road to Peace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856896
Kudos: 6





	Office Tryst

Magnus slipped off Alec's lap, snogging him passionately, their tongues deepening the kiss and pulling the desire tighter. The Shadowhunter gripped him by the waist, the warlock squeezed his knees firmly around the younger man's middle as the nephilim moved his hands to under his lover's thighs.

They groaned as Alec pushed him into the desk, his lukewarm coffee knocking over, spilling out onto the surface. Soaking into paperwork and leaving a damp patch on Magnus's pants. The mug rolled off and cracked as the warlock tore at the Shadowhunter's shirt, pulling it out from his belted jeans.

Nimble, archer fingers quickly worked in practiced fashion at his lovers attire. They quickly crashed back into a kiss before Alec flipped Magnus over, who gripped for purchase at the edge of the desk, sending files cascading to the floor and tipping over the pen box.

The Shadowhunter breathed harshly as he pulled down hard on the sparkly trousers and boxers, hastily tugging at himself through his own before shoving his own jeans to his ankles. Spitting in his hand, he placed the other on Magnus's back, a quick grunt of acceptance before slowly moving into him.

The warlock quickly shot a zap of cobalt at the door as the lock clicked. Realising it had been unlocked until that point sent a prickling heat down Alec's back. He quickened as they grunted and Magnus muttered expletives until he slipped his hand down and carried himself to completion.

Containing his moan in the crook of his arm as the younger man spasmed behind him, choking out a harsh breath, pressing his forehead into his lover's back and biting Magnus's jacket as came.

They only stayed for a moment before the nephilim glanced at the clock, "Crap!" He grimaced, hastily doing up his fly and shoving the rumpled shirt into the waist of his jeans. The desk was a mess.

Magnus was slower, still in a state of undress, now sitting with his naked ass on the old wood. Noting his boyfriend's exasperated expression, he whipped everything back to shape, their clothes as they were before too.

Relief washed over Alec, he quickly kissed the warlock as they went to leave, who grabbed his arm by the door, "I didn't magic everything away."

The Shadowhunter pulled on all his strength to not push him back into the room.


End file.
